Xmen meet twilight
by FredsForeverFanGirl
Summary: bella's one of the X-men! she and the x-men move to forks and meet every ones favorit vampires. but conflicks arise and nothing is what it seems in pasisis... please reveiw! Up for ADOTION!
1. Chapter 1

_It's just another day… just another day _

I reminded my self over and over again, in my head as the jet flew from the school in New York to Forks, Washington. That's right, the X-men are moving to a small town that's like the rain capital of the world to try to fit in. Terific! (note my sarcasim)

Everyone's going. My two duches of brothers, Logan and Victor. Cyclopes, Storm, Jean, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, John Allerdyce (befor he went badguy), Warren Worthington III, Colossus, and the Professer. Beast would be watching over the school.

Sedenly the jet landed and everyone got out.

"You are all asighned a room. Most of you may have a room mate. Logan and Bella, your rooms are sound proff so we can't hear you nightmares. Go fined your rooms!" the profeser told us. Our new house was huge and hiden awway from the rest of the town. Why we would need room mates was beyond me.

I ran up the stairs of our big hous and looked for my room. Iceman and Pyro would be sharing a room, I wonder how well that would work out. Angel and Colossus would share a room, weird. Kitty got her own next to Rogue. Cyclopes has one as far from logan as he can get. The profeser, Jean, and Storm all have rooms on the first floor. Logan,Victor and I get the whole third floor! After finding my room (black marble floor, royal blue walls, and gold fabric covering the celing) I went to check out the rest of the house.

It was like some borring every day house until you see the basement. A recreation of Cerebrum, a health clinic type room and an X-men room with our equpment. The backyard had a soccer/football field a tenis court (which the jet is under by the way) and a bascetball court! But my favorite part of the house had to be the attic. A full blown work-out gym!

Today was awsome, but tomaro we began our life as secerite identitys!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so heres our cover lifes. I would be Bella Swan, sister to Logan (the new History teacher at Forks High School) and Victor Swan (a big shot lawer). Jean was Jean Grey the new docter in town, girlfriend of Scott Summers (Cyclopes) the new P.E. teacher at Forks High School (I get a kick out of knowing he has a job so close to Logan). Storm would be Stormella Grey (adopted) the new biology teacher at Forks High School (manly to keep the peace between Logan and Cyclopes). The professer would be the new principle.

As for the rest of us we would be stubents at the school. Bobby, John, Warren, and Colossus (or peter as we now have to call him) are playing the role of Charles Xavier's adopted sons. Kitty is actingthe part of Cyclopeses sister. And Rogue gets to be another Grey.

Reson we live together: because we can (actualy their was anther reson but I wasn't listening when that was told to us).

Prior home: New York

Reson we are all so weird: we just are, ok

Reson "Scott Summers" wres thouse weird glasses all the time: vision theripy

Reson my brothers are so imtimidating: well look at them, they don't look to friendly and they aren't little teddy bears underneat; they're worst!

So hear I go riding my new royal blue moter cycle side by side with Logan on his motercycle down the long driveway our house has. I spead up my MPH to 150, leaving Logan in my dust. The spead put me on an adrenalin high. Because I'm a total adrenalin junckie it felt like hevan. Near the end of the driveway I notice that it combins with another. And a stupid, shinny, silver volvo is comeing down that drive fast.

I hit the gas, speeding up. 160, 170, 180, 190, 200. The volvo is so close to the part were our drives mearg, and I quickly cut them off! Yes! _I did it, I did it, I did it! _I chant in my head.

As I get closer to the school I slow my speed and the volvo passes me. _Stupid humans,_ I think to my self. I pulled into to school parking lot, making a big enterence of it, and inediatly saw a space in the front. But so did that itiotic, stuipd, volvo driver. Man was this guy pissing me off!

With some sly, stelthy turns and some extea speeding I beat him to the spot, and the person who was pissing me off had to round the parking lot to get to the spot a few down, but by then Kitty had driven her car into the spot and the volvo had to park at the other side of the lot. It calmed my neaves and pushed back my claws that threatened to shine their light on us all (I have the same power as Logan, the same metal structure, and the same animal instincs as Victor).

I sat on the back of my bike watching as 5 students imerged from the volvo. I pulled out my ipod and put my head phones one. "Famouse in a small town " by Miranda Lambert played and I hummed along to it.

_They say life is so much sweeter  
Through the telephoto lens of fame  
Around here you get just as much attention  
Cheerin' at the high school football game_

_  
I dreamed of going to Nashville  
Put my money down and placed my bet  
But I just got the first buck of the season  
I made the front page of the Turnertown Gazette  
_

The first I noticed was a small pixie like girl with short black hair going in every derection.

_  
Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows us just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town_

Next I saw a soldier like guy standing next to the little pixie. He looked like he was trying to conceal a Hell of a lot of pain.

Tyler and Casey broke up  
It ended pretty quietly  
We heard he was caught red-handed with her mama  
That's just what they let us all believe

Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows us just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town

Then I noticed a pair. One pretty girl with looks that could brack down any normal girls self-esteam. It didn't work on me, though she had a modle like body and blond hair to top it off. She looked like she could be in-pain-boys twin. Holding her hand was a BIG boy. Most people would be intimidated by him, expeasaly with his good looks.

Baby who  
Needs their faces in a magazine  
Me and you  
We've been stars of the town since we were 17

Let's go on down to the quick stop  
Wear your yellow shades  
And I'll put on my tight jeans  
And we'll just spend the weekend burnin' rubber  
And we'll let em point and stare distantly

Looking at the last kid, the one who had driven, I felt like god was punishing me. Bronze hair, gold eyes, and ten times the hotness of any other man on earth. I almost forgave him for passing me. Almost.

_  
Every last one, route one, rural hearts got a story to tell  
Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend  
Maybe knows us just a little too well  
Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
Hey words gonna get around  
Everybody dies famous in a small town_

Each one of them had their eyes on me, though blond girl was glaring at me. I sent her one of my favorit glares at her. One that makes grown men fear for their life. She simply roled her pretty little golden eyes at me as if my glar ment nothing.

"Bella," Logans voices called interupting my staring. My head snapped around to face Logan, Storm, the professor, and Cyclopes.

"Ya?" I asked in an angelic tone.

'You know it's not good to make ememys on your first day of school, right?" Logan taghnted me.

"You know it's not good to make ememys with people who could ripe you limb from limb and mack it look like an accident, right?" I asked back, with a smile. Cyclopes laughed.

"If you met some one who could, tell me. I'll make sure to stay on their good side." He informed me. I frowned. If one thing about my brothers pised me off, it was how often they underestimate me. It ticks me off to no end when ever some one does.

"Who were you glaring at, Bella?" Professor asked. I poiinted to the group who was now walking towerds the school. He looked to the dercion I'd pointed and smiled as he looked at the pixie girl, looking at her like he knew her, like he'd missed her. This time as I looked at the boy by her side, the boy who looked to be in pain, I felt I knew him from some where. Imposible!

I looked away, trying to find my friends. They were just a little bit ahead of the 5 volvo riders. Great.

"May I go katch up to the others?" I asked the professor. He nodded his head and I headed off to katch up to my group of friends.

* * *

**hey guys!**

**review and tell me what you thought about my story.**

**bella's motercycal is on my profile along with some other pictures.**

**check them out!**

**luv ya**

**Emmetschicca**


	2. Chapter 2

"_May I go catch up to the others?" I asked the professor. He nodded his head and I headed off to catch up to my group of friends._

Chapter 2

I was now sitting in my Trig class begging the bell to ring so I could escape to lunch and complain about how boring regular school was with Pyro as Bobby** (you guys do **_**not**_** understand how long it took for me to actually get his name down instead of Booby)** and Rogue have a very _complicated_ make-out session, Kitty and "Peter" go on like any normal couple, and Warren stares into space. Hey, I never said we were normal, including with Rogue's first kiss ended with the poor guy in a comma.

But anyways, my schedule is like this:

First hour: AP English lit

Second hour: AP History (you may never understand how funny it is to watch Logan get pissed at a book because A) it's wrong and B) it doesn't mention him like to one back at the school)

Third hour: French (I was going for Spanish but because I already knew the language it was a "no-no")

Fifth hour: Honors Trigonometry

Sixth hour: lunch

Seventh hour: Biology (yay Storm gets to try and teach me something!)

Eighth hour: P.E. (the only class I have with my friends and Cyclopes teaches it!)

Suddenly the bell rang and I silently thanked God. I gathered my books, made a locker run and entered the Cafeteria. It was noisy, stuffy, and, I swear every guy was staring at my ass. As I got a tray of food, and walked over to the table the others sat at. Then, as I was about to sit down, some guy with some really big pair of… well you can guess, but the guy came up and slapped my ass! His name was like Mike Newton or something. Warren, John, Peter, and Bobby were fuming.

"Do you know who her brother is, fat-ass?" John _snarled_. Mike shook his head. "Well no wonder you had the balls to do that! Her big brothers are not the ones to be messed with, and they don't like guy like _you_ to be touching their little sister like that."

And then, as if on queue, Logan and Victor walked in to the cafeteria. Ha! Mike's eyes widened and almost fell out of his skull. And. He. Wet. His. Pants! There's a Kodak moment for you!

Turned and ran like he was running for his life. I could barley stop my self from laughing. I sat down between John and Warren **(Pyro and Angel)**, both of whom could _not_ contain their laughter. Logan and Victor walked over to me laughing. The stood over my seat looking like those big scary hit men you see in movies.

"Play nice." Victor said before turning and leaving.

"Remember the rules, but if any one tries something you have my permission to show them what you're made of. Figureticly that is." Logan told me before sweeping my bangs out of my face and kissing my forehead. As if it would be so hard not to, he ruffled my hair and left, just as the kids form the Volvo entered.

I sniffed the air, these kids didn't smell like regular humans, but they didn't smell like mutants either. What are they? I'd have to talk to the Professor about it.

The rest of lunch was boring as the happy couples were in make out city. It made me envious though. I've been alive since before the Civil war and never once have I been in love. Victor could care less about the subject, thinking it might ruin his scary mojo. Logan was in love with a girl once. He loved her with all his life, but the same moron who had put metal in Logan and I making us indestructible had turned our best friend into a silent killer, and that ex-best friend ended up killing her. Not like Logan cares, he doesn't remember. But I do and it's sad. I will never forget how much my brother loved her. He would have done anything to make her happy.

Warren, John, and I had decided that this weekend, if we didn't have anything planed, I'd get firering squad at dawn. Awesome! Unlike my brothers I hadn't gotten the luxury of having that experience because, unlike my brothers, I hadn't been caught in the Vietnam War. And luckily I wasn't part of Weapon X either. Logan found me after he left. When we were fighting/killing our ex-best-friend and Logan got shot in the head, erasing his memory, and Victor ran for it, I found the kids who had escaped and the Professor and moved to live at the school. When Gambit came to the X-men talking about my brother, I realized how much I missed my brother. Then Logan and Rogue found us, and I was the only thing Logan remembered. At that moment I asked the Professor to help me find Victor, and when I brought him back, it felt so good to have both my brothers back.

Anyways, now I was walking to Biology. I entered the room and was hit with the same weird smell of the Cullens. Or Cullen a I could only smell one.

I greeted Storm with a hug and looked over the classroom. Only two seats were left open: one next to Mike (not ganna happen) and one next to the Volvo driving Cullen, the penny-head freak (OK I had no right to call him that but come on, you had to admit it was catchy). I chose penny-head.

As I sat down he sniffed the air, covered his mouth, and scooted over, as far from me as he could get. It looked like, if he had the chance, he would gladly sit with that little perve Newton. Oh come on! I showered this morning! I haven't even gone to P.E. yet! I can't smell that bad!

Well!

* * *

The rest of the day was boring, even P.E. were I was so close to stabbing the damned volleyball with my claws. And because I couldn't do that, every single ball that came my way hit me. Even worse my partner, John/Pyro, got a big kick out of watching, and every time he'd serve, he'd _accidentally_ hit me in the back of the head!

The rest of the week, penny-head or, as I was later forced to call him, _Edward_, didn't show. The weekend was especially boring because Jean didn't like the idea of firing squad at dawn, even with all the guys, except the Professor, Bobby, Peter, and Cyclops, pleading at her feet, day and night.

The next Monday, penny-head was back. And his eyes were GOLD! I could have sworn his eyes were black, last I saw them. And they weren't contacts, I could tell.

In Biology, actually talked to me! I think I could faint! He is soooo hot I want to drool over him! Note my sarcasm, I'd rather puke!

"Hello," he said in a quiet voice. I had to admit, his voice sounded like velvet.

I looked up from the book I had been reading, stunned that he was actually talking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled towards me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled—even so he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face, that I now noticed he had, was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips (again something I just now noticed). But his eyes were careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

My head was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't thing of anything conventional to say.

"H-how did you know my name?" I stammered.

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"I think every one knows your name." he informed me. I nodded, pretty sure he was right. But what should I say now.

"Sorry for cutting you off the other day. Twice." I told him, saying sorry for probably the first time ever.

Thankfully Storm cut off our awkward conversation, and started explaining the lab we would be doing.

All through out Biology Edward attempted to make small talk with me. About the weather, books, music, Forks, were I'd come from, places I'd been, and my family.

I told him that my parents had died when I was really young (true, I was four when they died). I left out how Logan had murdered my father, or that technically I had three parents. I'd said that it's just been Logan, Victor, and I ever since (true, family is really important to my brothers and I, they never would have just left me for no reason at all. Victor had actually taken me after he'd calmed Logan down, and it has been just the three of us ever since.). for the others I'd stuck to the basics.

* * *

That night I had a dream. No, a nightmare.

_I was running through the forest, lost. Then I saw Edward. But his eyes were black again. And blood dripped down from his mouth. I was scarred, and turned around to run again. But the guy who looked like he was in pain, Jasper, and the big guy, Emmet, stood in my way. They looked the same as Edward, black eyes, and blood stained mouths._

"_Remember me, Bella, or should I say Blake?" Jasper asked. No, it couldn't be! I'd only ever used the name Blake when I was at war, pretending to be a guy. But Jasper… Whitlock! The name popped into my head with a sudden urgency. Jasper Whitlock was my commander in the Civil War. That's were I know Jasper from! He was the same guy that I had thought was so great back in time. But how was he still alive?_

_Blondie, Rosalie, and the pixie, Alice, came up behind them with the same _scare-the-crap-out-of-me-faces _as the others. It was… I had to get out of here!_

_I turned around, and there was Edward, standing over me. I felt weak, vulnerable, and as if I didn't have claws anymore. I felt the same way I had when I'd looked at my parents fighting, or when I remember looking at their died bodies._

_I was scarred and wanted some one to come and wake me up and tell me everything would be fine._

_Then Edward went for my throat…_

I woke up sweat covered, scared, screaming, and with a jolt I was sitting up in my bed, claws bared over my chest. I was all animal.

Cyclops, the Professor, Jean, Storm, Logan, and Victor stood pushed up against my wall with concerned looks. And looking at them, the animal retreated to a tame animal concealed inside me, my claws retracting. I ran a hand through my hair, and squeezed my eyes shut. Logan and the others once told me that when the animal in me has taken over myself, my chocolate brown eyes, turn ice blue with a black ring around them, like the werewolf's eyes in _Underworld_. And that when the animal was scared and out of my control entirely, my whole eye turns black. I haven't seen it, and I'm not sure I want to.

"Take a cold shower, and you can come sleep in my room with me, like when we were younger." Logan instructed me, walking over, sitting on the corner of my bed, and hugging me tightly. I nodded my head, got up and did as he had instructed. In truth I hadn't wanted to leave the safty of his hold, but that shower was well needed.

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**reveiw and tell me what you thought and/or what you want to see in the next chapter.**

**thanks!**

**luv ya!**

**Emmetschicca**


	3. Chapter 3

_I woke up sweat covered, scared, screaming, and with a jolt I was sitting up in my bed, claws bared over my chest. I was all animal._

_Cyclops, the Professor, Jean, Storm, Logan, and Victor stood pushed up against my wall with concerned looks. And looking at them, the animal retreated to a tame animal concealed inside me, my claws retracting. I ran a hand through my hair, and squeezed my eyes shut. Logan and the others once told me that when the animal in me has taken over myself, my chocolate brown eyes, turn ice blue with a black ring around them, like the werewolf's eyes in __Underworld__. And that when the animal was scared and out of my control entirely, my whole eye turns black. I haven't seen it, and I'm not sure I want to._

"_Take a cold shower, and you can come sleep in my room with me, like when we were younger." Logan instructed me, walking over, sitting on the corner of my bed, and hugging me tightly. I nodded my head, got up and did as he had instructed. In truth I hadn't wanted to leave the safety of his hold, but that shower was well needed._

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the Saturday morning tired. Since Monday's nightmare I'd been sleeping with Logan in his room, and everyday Edward and I talked more and more as my nightmare became a distant memory. But one word stuck to my mind: Vampire. Wolverine held me close to himself, a tight hold around my waist. I struggled against his hold, trying to wiggle free. It didn't happen. And the more I struggled, the tighter his hold became. I was stuck!

Finally his hold loosened up and I released myself. But just as soon as I had gotten to the edge of the bed, 3 sharp metal claws ripped throw my lower back on the right side, ejecting from the front of my right side. The claws continued upward, shearing through my ribs and my right lung, barley avoiding my heart.

I screamed in pain, gasping for breath, and hoping Logan would wake up. Hoping someone would come to help. But, oh no, Logan's room doesn't let sound escape.

Meanwhile, I could hear the doorbell ring downstairs and the Professor answer it like he was talking to an old friend. Maybe it was.

Suddenly the claws disappeared from my chest. Maybe Logan had woken up… Nope.

His claws injected themselves throw my skull, and were gone in the same moment, as Logan finally woke up. As his bedroom door slammed open. As I collapsed to the ground unconscious.

_Please, God, don't let my be dead!_

Logan POV

I woke up to see 3 deep gashes riding up my little sisters back, blood darning from them with uncontrolled speed. Man I was going to kill the bustard that did this to her! Then I saw my claws injected in throw her head. Oh!

I pulled my claws out and she collapsed to the floor as my bedroom door slammed open, Victor standing in the doorway. Crap! He was ganna kill me for this!

"What the HELL did you do?!" He yelled at me. And with that he throw himself at me. We flew through the nearby window, crash-landing in Jean's rosebushes. Opps.

Charles X's POV

_Please, God, don't let my be dead!_ I heard Bella's mind scream. Oh, no. I heard the crash as some one crashed out of a window on the third floor. Oh. No!

And there in the doorway stood my old friend, Carlisle, looking as good as ever. Oh he knew about my secrete, though he thought I was the only one. And, in turn, I knew his, though I knew he wasn't the only one. He shouldn't be hear for this!

"Carlisle, good friend, it's been so long! Why don't we go out and discuses this over some breakfast. I'm afraid I'm the only one in this house who's awake at this hour." I lied. And by the look on his face he knew I was to. But he let it be and he pushed my wheelchair out the door and towards his car.

And with that we left my house. Hopefully Bella gets some help in time.

Pyro's POV

I'd heard the crash from Logan's room. Watched him and Victor fall from the third floor and into Jean's roses. Ha! But I'd also seen the anger, out-of-control look on Victor's face and the panicked look on Logan's. And so had everyone else.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two-by-two, running towards Logan's room. I was the first to get there. And I stopped dead the minute I looked in.

Bella. Bella bleeding herself dry, laying in a crumbled heap, unconscious on the floor. Well, damn!

Unlike me, Colossus and Angel didn't even stop to register the scene. They were about to pick her up when I saw them. 3 long claw-marks running up her back, and I could only guess they had been Logan's claws that did that. And that they had come out the other side.

And those weren't the end. It looked that Logan's claws had also pierced her skull.

"Jean!" I yelled, backtracking out of the room. I know Bells has seen worse, but before now, I hadn't. and I didn't want to again!

Storm ran in and screamed. Cyclops and Jean followed. Cyclops picked Bella up gently, and he and Jean ran from the room, down to the medical clinic in the basement. Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Peter, Warren, Storm and I walked down stairs after them.

Five minutes of waiting outside the clinic later, Scott came out with no results, not a word. Just a sad frown.

A half hour later, we'd heard nothing. Logan and Victor joined our wait. Logan planted himself near the door, his head in his hands.

Five minutes later and Jean came out.

"She's joining to be fine." She assured us all. " We're lucky in this situation. Bella actually heals faster from blows from her brothers then she would from anyone else's hit. Besides she's a strong girl. She should awake from her self induced coma tonight, and be up and walking by tomorrow afternoon."

A sigh of relief from everyone cleared the air. It was like we'd all been holding our breath the entire time.

Jean bent down to Logan's level, and whispered into his ear. He looked happier already.

Back to Bella's POV  (8p.m.)

My mind open from this dreamless sleep I'd been in. the last thing I remembered was pain… oh ya. I remembered what had happened. Logan's claws in me. The door slamming open. Crumbling to the ground. And the pain of it all.

I could smell my brother's scent. Jean's. The Professor's. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the clinic. Victor was pushed into the back of the room. Logan sat in a chair on my right side, his hand stroking my forearm. The Professor sat calmly in his wheel chair at the foot of… what ever I was laying on. A bed? A cot? I don't know.

It's good to see you awake, again, Bella." He said as I looked around the room for Jean. And then I saw what was sticking out of my arms. NEEDLES!

I DON'T like needles.

No, I REALLY don't like needles!

I screamed, looking down at them horrified. "I don't like needles. I don't like needles." I chanted to my self over and over again. Victor laughed; Logan gave me a sympathetic look. He wasn't a fan of needles either.

"Jean, it might be a smart idea to remove the needles." Logan commented, looking behind me. In one quick movement, I pushed my upper-half off the cot-thingy and swerved around to look at Jean. She looked shocked.

"Yo-you shouldn't be able to do that." She stuttered. I looked at her confused. "Didn't that hurt you in anyway?"

"No, why?" I asked confused. What the hell was she talking about? Then I saw that I was in cheer shorts and a sports bra. And a blanket was thrown over me. And big pink lines scaled up the my left side of my abdomen. Fresh scars. "Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh'." Victor laughed. Jerk.

"Can I go now?" I asked. Please!

"Fine." Jean told me and removed all the needles. Finally!

Carlisle's POV

"I don't understand." I blurted out during one of our Cullen family meetings. "Charles Xavier has never lied to me before! Then I come to his house and all of the sudden it's like he has the hugest secret in the world."

"What exactly happened?" Jasper asked. I told him of the events that happened during my visit. He nodded. "Well maybe he had reason to. Maybe he was trying to protect some on."

"Maybe."

Bella POV Next Friday

I was walking down the parking lot towards Logan's shinny new monster truck. School was going to start in 10 minutes and I'd forgotten my book for English. I'd barley just reached the drivers door, when I was caught by the eyes of Edward Cullen, and forgot about my pursuit to grab my book. I even took a step back, that far off-guard.

Then I heard a sound I never want to hear again. A van came into the parking-lot and hit the new ice wrong. The tires squeaked, as the driver tried to gain control. By the sound of it the driver had failed. And the huge, old style van came charring at…me. Wait me! Oh no!

I couldn't get my body to move and when I finally did it would have been too late for any regular human. But I couldn't act like a normal human know or it would be more likely for not only my secret, but all the other mutants who live with me might have theirs exposed too. So I moved forward a bit, using the car, that was about to hit me, for an advantage, using it to better launch myself into the air and over Logan's truck. My left hand's fingertips barely touched the hood, but my rarely seen claws that would emerge from my fingertips, exposed themselves, and I ended up dragging them across the trucks hood, leaving behind 5 long, barely visible scratch marks all the way across the hood. Damn it! I landed in a crouch, my back rested against the side of the truck, my head rested downwards. And before I had a chance to react any more, the van made contact with the truck.

The truck was pushed back, hitting my spin. My head was thrown back and I could hear the crunch and new that, while the van had done no damage to the truck at all, my solid head had. And the stupid truck had returned the favor. My skull cracked and I fell forward in pain. When I hit the pavement I rolled over and moaned. Oh, did my head hurt or what? The pounding in it grew and I opened my eyes only to be met by the beautiful topaz eyes of Edward Cullen.

Wait, he had been all the way at the other side of the parking lot before. And I'd saved myself at inhuman speed. It was impossible for him to have gotten over to me that fast! Unless I had exaggerated on how fast all this had happened… no, I hadn't exaggerated. I could never exaggerate when it came to speed. So how was he over here?

"Somebody call 911!" someone behind the truck yell, but I was to lost in pain and confusion to notice.

How had he gotten over to me so fast? Only one word came to mind

VAMPIRE…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sad News...**

**I have no interest fore this story any more so it's going up for adoption. If you would please tell me you want to take it first because it'd be cool to see what you do with my story and so i can delete the story i'd be very happy. **

**Thanks for your undersanding, it's just my veiws on Edward have changed and i have no more insperation.**

**FFFG**


End file.
